Talk:Pixel Love Games
But What happens to the article on the Pixel Love Wiki? Are we just going to have two separate articles dealing with the same subject? How is this article's focus going to be different from that of Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki's? Also, "Pixel Love" is the name of the blog section; the site is called "Pixel Love Games". As far as I'm concerned, we don't do articles on blog sections, but we do them on sites. For this reason, I think the article here should be renamed to "Pixel Love Games", even though the article on the Pixel Love Wiki is actually called "Pixellovegames.com". :/ 04:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :But we don't have a single link on this wiki that directs to the Pixel Love page on the PL Wiki. So why should we not have two separate pages about Pixel Love for readers of each wiki? 16:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not saying we can't have two different articles on the subject. I just think this article should focus more on the website, since we consistently do pages about the other domains Nitrome owns (8bit Doves, Nitrome Touchy website, etc.). Pixel Love itself is not a site. It's a blog feature. We don't do articles on those. In fact, it would make more sense to keep the information about the featured game component itself on the Blog, which kind of already happens within the "Content" section. We could just link the article from Pixel Love Wiki to there. :When you put it that way, it seems like an obvious question. Two separate pages mean an imbalance of information and focus given to the two articles on the same subject. It means less traffic for the wiki. It makes it less easier for users to read about the subject as a whole. This shouldn't be as big of an issue here because the Pixel Love Wiki and Nitrome Wiki are considered to be related to each other, since they are run by the same admins. :Of course it's not WRONG to have two identical articles on two separate wikis, but you might save yourself some time by retrieving some of the same sources from there to here. :Needless to say, however, Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki does have an article about the Pixel Love Games website: w:c:nitromepixellove:Pixellovegames.com. I don't really have an issue with copying the article from Pixel Love Wiki, though it doesn't make a lot of sense. Aren't the two wikis supposed to be sister wikis, so they're somewhat related to each other and can share one article between them? That's just my personal beef. 08:42, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :We could also consider making Pixel Love a to the Pixel Love article on NPL Wiki. 08:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I was actually thinking the same thing about the soft-redirect method. The reason I am even bringing this up about having two separate pages on it is so that if someone comes onto the Nitrome Wiki and wants to know what "Pixel Love" is, they will search for it but be brought to this page. However, nowhere on this page does it actually explain what Pixel Love is, it just explains about the website. ::I suppose what we could do is provide a link to this page, in place of where that broken Pixel Love link is in the second sentence. Another optional thing we could do is put some kind of template or italicized text at the top of the screen that also links to that PL Wiki page. 17:25, August 29, 2014 (UTC)